Power and Those Too Weak To Seek It
by XCrunner41
Summary: Harry's uncle is abusing him bad. Harry tries to escape but luck is not on his side this time and he lands himself in a muggle hospital. What will they wizarding world do when they find out that famous Harry Potter almost got killed by a MUGGLE?
1. A Bad Breakfast

Um…ok here it is…

Power and Those Too Weak To Seek It

It was the a night during the 3rd week of summer, and Harry Potter was missing the wizarding world more than ever as he sat on his moldy matress, in his room, on #4 Privet Drive. All 3 of his relatives were asleep by the sounds of the grunts and snores through the walls. Harry wished he could sleep. But nightmares always rattled his sleeep and caused him wake up, sometimes, in screams…and that only led to trouble. But then again, he needed his rest.

The Dursleys had gone back to their old ways again; back from before Harry ever knew he was a wizard. Harry's stomach suddenly gave a loud roar. Hunger. This, he was used to, for this was not a new procedure, as they starved him every summer. What the big new thing that Uncle Vernon brought back this summer from long ago, was the beatings. Beating that Harry did nothing to prevoke; although Harry felt he some how deserved. Beatings that would last hour after hour, and cause Harry to slip in and out of consciousness and cause him to bleed uncontrollably. Harry almost had the feeling that Uncle Vernon wanted Harry to die in the empty cell that was his room.

The next morning, Aunt Petunia rapped on Harry's door and yelled, "If breakfast isn't on the table in 15 minutes, you'll get it! Do it now! AND DON"T YOU DARE BURN IT!"

"Ugggggggggggggg", said Harry as he wobbled on his feet and started on his way to the kitchen. Dudley was already sitting at the table watching TV.

"Hurry up, freak!" he shouted, as he spotted Harry. Harry strolled by and started preparing the Dursley's waffles, which he knew he would not receive a bite of. Once it was done he sat the waffles on the table and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in. They all began to eat as Harry just stood against the wall. His Aunt glanced up and saw him doing nothing.

"Feed the Dog!" screeched Petunia. Dudley had gotten a new dog for his birthday. A boxer from the animal shelter named Tyson. The Dursleys loved it and treated it a whole lot better than Harry. It was their prized posession. The dog, along with the rest of the family, hated Harry, even though Harry always was the one who ended up taking care of it.

"Ok," said Harry. Harry poured the kibble in the bowl as the huge dog almost toppled him over in excitement to stuff his face with the food. "Ok, can I go now?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so!" Shouted Petunia. "I made a list of chores you need to do today, and if you don't get done, your in trouble!" She handed Harry a yellow sheet of paper. Sure enough amount of work on the note was much too much to be completed in one day.

Mow the grass

Paint the fence

Pull the weeds

Water the flowers

Dust the house

Mop the Kitchen

Clean Dudleys room

Vaccuume the house

Put down new mulch

Clean the Garage

Wash the windows

'I guess I better at least try', thought Harry. He made his way to the front door so he could go outside and get started. His face was still buried in the yellow note, thinking of a strategy to avoid a beating tonight by finishing everything on the list. Deep in thought, Harry yanked the door open. He felt something brush past his leg and he looked up only to see Tyson running into the busy street. A car slammed on it's breaks, but it was too late…Harry didn't know what to do but stand there with his mouth wide open. Tyson was laying in the street… not moving at all.


	2. The Doorbell

Chapter 2!

Harry starred at the dog's mangled body lying in the street in the street. The person who hit him in the car got out and ran over to the dog's side. Other people also ran over to try and aid the hound, but it was useless. Harry knew that Tyson was dead. 'And that means I'm gonna be dead', Harry thought. He could hear the Dursleys inside the house since the front door was still left wide open. They didn't seem to be acting any different than usual. 'Did they hear?' thought Harry? 'Do they even know what happened? I don't think they know!' Harry turned and walked back in the front door, still stunned about the situation, and not saying anything. He walked straight past the kitchen and up the stairs and then hid himself in his room. The Dursleys didn't even see him.

Harry sat with his ears, wide, waiting to hear any kind of uproar from downstairs, which would indicate that the Dursleys had found out about the horrible incident. Harry felt bad for what he had done to the dog, and he knew the right thing was not to run from his problems and to tell the Dursleys what he had done…but his life was literally in on the line. Going to Uncle Vernon and telling him the truth would be suicide.

Harry had only been in his room for 10 minutes, when the door bell rang. Harry's heart stopped. Now they're going to find out! Harry silently cracked the door open and stuck his head out to listen. He heard someone downstairs, come and open the front door.

"Hello, sir. I'm very sorry to bother you right now…", began the visitor at the door, before uncle Vernon interrupted him.

"Who are you?" Boomed Uncle Vernon's voice. "One of those door to door Mormons? I'm not interested! Get off my property!"

"Actually, I'm here with some bad news…"

"What! I don't even know you! But what is it?" said Vernon rudely.

"I understand you are the owner of a dog named Tyson?"

"Yes"

"I don't know how to tell you this sir, I'm truly sorry, but your dog just ran out and…"

"What are you saying?" Questioned Vernon.

"I'm sorry but my car hit your dog." There was a pause. A deadly silence. Harry could just imagine Uncle Vernon's face turning purple. Harry waited for Vernon to start shouting, but he wasn't saying anything at all. "I'm sorry," said the driver again, "I don't think that he's alive!"

Finally, after another brief pause, Uncle Vernon said, "Show me"

The front door slammed tight and Harry knew they were out front looking at the wreck. 'Maybe Uncle Vernon won't think it's me!', thought Harry. 'Maybe he'll just sue the guy who hit him. He can't prove it was me.' But that had never stopped Vernon in the past. There had been loads of times, Harry had gotten beat for things that were not his fault, because Vernon did need any evidence. He didn't need evidence for this either. For Vernon's rule of thumb was 'Anything bad that happens, is Harry's fault. No buts about it.'

Harry waited for Vernon to come back inside for who knows how long. It seemed an eternity had passed. What could they be taking so long for? But then Harry heard what he was waiting for. The front door had been slammed so loud, from Vernon coming in the house, Harry it rattled the walls. 'This is it,' Harry thought. Then he heard magnificent stomping feet, making their way up the stairs. They began making their way down the hall and stopped outside his door. As Harry's door swung open the first thing he saw was his uncle's livid purple face.

Vernon was here!

Cliffy


	3. You killed the dog

Chapter 3!

Vernon ran into Harry's room and spotted Harry in the corner, who was bracing himself for an attack. Vernon raced towards him and immediately seized him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him flat against the wall.

"So!" he shouted. "You killed the dog!" Harry, who was struggling, and being choked could not reply. "You did it on purpose, didn't you, you little freak! I know you did! You were jealous of it! Tried to make it look like an accident, did you? I'm no fool! You're a murderer! And I can't have a murderer living in my house!"

Uncle Vernon whipped Harry around through the air and threw him into the opposite wall. Harry, who was too weak to fight back, fell to the floor like a rag doll.

'He's too big,' thought Harry, 'He's too strong! He always wins!'

"Get up boy!" shouted his uncle. "Get up and look me in the eyes and tell me you did it!" Uncle Vernon snatched Harry's hair, causing Harry to wince in pain, as he pulled him back up on his feet. Harry stumbled backward and leaned against the wall, breathing heavy. Uncle Vernon marched up to him, stopping inches away from him face. "Look at me boy!" he shouted. "And tell me you did it!"

Harry looked up to his uncle's outraged face, and into his beady black eyes. He knew if he didn't listen to Vernon, things would only be worse, so he figured he might as well give in. Harry tried to say 'I did it' but only a strange noise came out.

"What! Out with it! Spit it out! Don't even try and stall!"

"I did it," Harry said in a low whisper.

Uncle Vernon simply starred at Harry, before saying "I knew it was you! You see! I don't know why you did it…but I do know one thing!" He paused "You are going to pay!" Vernon had barely finished his sentence before he swung his huge fist right into Harry's face.

There was a loud crack and blood splurted everywhere from Harry's nose, like a fountain. Vernon punched him hard and repetitively in the stomach, his eyes, the mouth, and anywhere Vernon could get his fist to.

Harry moaned in pain. He wanted to cry but knew that crying would only show weakness. He would not cry! He could take it! 'Hopefully I'll black out soon I won't even know what's going on!' he thought.

Vernon punched and kicked Harry like a sack of potatoes for a long time until Uncle Vernon, himself, started to get out of breath. He slowed, until he finally came to a stop. Harry lay covered in blood on the floor as Vernon got up and left the room.

'Is it over?' thought Harry. 'I lived?' Still lying motionless, Harry's eyes were clamped shut. He slowly tried to open them but found they were too swollen from Vernon's punchings to open. His whole body felt weak like it was shut down. Harry's legs, arms, and torso felt bruised to the bone, he was losing a lot of blood, and his head hurt so bad, he wanted to scream. Harry tried to listen to see what was going on…if he could possibly hear what Vernon what up too, but he heard nothing. 'Whew, that hurt! I'm tired.'

Harry began to relax a bit to try and get his mind off the situation as he still laid crumpled on the floor. 'I wonder what Ron and Hermione would say if they saw me like this…Or Dumbledore. I'm surprised he doesn't even know. I thought he was supposed to protect me, but I guess he's always been a blind old fool. Everyone would say I'm so pathetic.'

Suddenly Harry heard Uncle Vernon coming once again down the hallway. 'Oh no!' He was coming back for more…

Harry heard his uncle reach his room again. He heard a jingling sound, with him that sounded awfully familiar. Then, Harry realized what Vernon had, and his heart began to pump faster. It had been his worst fear when he was younger, and it still sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry pushed through the pain to open his eyes to see if he was right about what Uncle Vernon had. He sat up and looked around. It was very blurry to see out of his eyes. His glasses had definitely been totaled and knocked off before, not to mention he could only crack his eyes a little bit. Harry could see the big, round outline of Uncle Vernon ahead and saw him holding a blurry, long brown rope. Harry had been right…his uncle was bringing back the belt!

Umm I don't know when I'm writing again? Maybe.


	4. A slow escape

Sorry. I have been busy! Here it is!

Chapter 4!

Uncle Vernon approached Harry with the deadly belt in his hands. He came through the open door and into Harry's room. Harry forced himself through the pain of his injuries, to get himself up off the floor to move away as far as possible from his uncle's wrath. He stumbled over to the far corner of the small room and turned to face Vernon.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked. His throat was dry and parched. "Why are you doing this again? I'm almost an adult, and I can't let you treat me like this anymore. I'm not just some forgotten kid anymore. You're only going to get yourself in trouble if anyone finds out." Harry said this hoping his words would convince his uncle not to use the belt.

"Are you trying to scare me boy?" Vernon asked maliciously, starting slowly toward Harry. "You think you can tell ME what to do? Those freaky friends of yours have NEVER come to save you. What should make me think they will come and save you now? No, no, boy! You can't scare me with that! I'll show you!"

Vernon raised the belt high in the air and it came down with a hard SNAP, right on Harry's shoulder, knocking him face down on the floor. "No, Uncle Vernon" Harry started to beg, with his hands covering his head. "Please, No!" But Vernon brought down the belt again, now on Harry's back, and again, and again, and again. Each time Harry wincing, trying his best to prevent himself from crying out in pain. SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, it went on forever. The pain was unbelievable, and Harry could feel the skin on his back stinging. It was very raw, where welts, he knew, were forming.

Harry's brain was about to explode. The pain was unbearable and each with each whip, Harry felt more and more sick. Harry started to cough uncontrollably, and with this he could taste blood in his mouth. He was coughing up blood! Vernon didn't care at all. If he did anything he only increased his pace with the belt. Eventually Harry stopped coughing, but that didn't make him feel any better.

After only so long, could Harry's weak body, take all the lashes and the intense pain. His surroundings were beginning to fade, and the sound of the situation turned off. Harry blacked out into unconsciousness.

Harry woke up, still lying face down on the floor. He was groggy and confused with his whole body, and particular his back, throbbing in pain. He could tell Vernon was gone by the ringing silence of the room, but Harry knew now, that he would be back. At least he could rest for now.

Harry had no idea what time of day it was. He wanted to sit up and look out the window but he didn't dare rattle his body by trying to get up. He was too exhausted, plus his eyes, he could feel, had become even more swollen then they had been before. Harry felt like his whole body was broken, his head hurt tremendously. 'Somehow, once again, I'm still alive' Harry thought before falling fast asleep.

Harry woke unpleasantly, a couple of hours later. He had jerked awake from a bad dream and tried to jump to his feet, only to have pain shoot through his legs, as they collapsed and he fell back down on the floor. He had forgotten about the sorry condition in which he was in.

Harry cringed in pain as he slowly crawled over to the wall so he could rest against it. He leaned against it and let out a huge sigh.

Harry's eyes still felt swollen, but nevertheless he forced himself to open them. He looked around his room. Aka. His cell. It was dark, but he could still see everything with the moonlight shining through the window, lighting up the room. There was blood all over the floor, some dents in the wall, and what little furniture which there had been, had been over turned. 'If this is what just the room looks like I can't imagine what I look like.' Harry thought. At least he knew the Dursleys were fast asleep right now, and for now, he was safe.

Harry's thoughts drifted as he sat all alone in his cell. He thought about Hedwig, and how he had her stay at Ron's for the summer. If only he had her company, and her help, maybe things wouldn't be that bad. 'How am I going to get out of this? I can't take this much longer. And I haven't eaten in ages! He is going to kill me!'

He thought about the conversation he had had with Uncle Vernon, before the whipping. Vernon had said that no one had ever come to save Harry, and that no one ever would. Harry wished he could say thatthese words from his uncle were wrong. But Harry came to realize that what he had said was actually true. No one was coming to rescue him, no one knew anything was wrong…Harry was going to die here, alone, unless he took his life in his own hands.

Harry knew he had to leave NOW. He was going to run away, despite Dumbledore's ignorant wishes.

Harry sucked up his pain, and pulled himself onto his feet. He swayed a little bit and saw stars before his eyes, but steadied himself by putting his hand on the wall. Wincing from soreness, and limping as he walked, Harry slowly started his way across the room. Once he reached the door, he grabbed the door knob and twisted it. It was unlocked! The door swung open and Harry quietly made his way down the hall and to the stairs. Harry moved extremely slowly, but at least he was quiet and he still made good progress. As he passed his aunt and uncles room, he could hear Vernon's horrendous snores which confirmed, that his uncle was indeed, fast asleep.

Harry had trouble going down the stairs, but nevertheless he made it. He stopped and rested at the bottom and at the same time, he listened for sounds of any stirring. However, he didn't hear anything. 'This is almost too easy!' thought Harry.

Harry knew that there was no way he would get far at all from his house on foot. He would probably kill himself from the exhaustion. He couldn't use his broom because it had been locked under the stairs. Harry didn't care right now, about leaving his belonging behind. Anyway, there was still another form a transportation that he could take. He knew that he would have to take the car.

Harry grabbed the keys off the Kitchen counter and wobbled his way to the garage. He looked at the two cars parked, before him and decided he would take the jetta. It was Petunia's. He opened the green car door and climbed into the seat. It felt soo good to sit. Harry's body was radiating in pain from the long trip from his room to the garage. He was worn out from it and closed his eyes, wishing again for a nap. But Harry knew he must wake up, and continue in his escape if he wanted to make it out of hell.

Harry had driven a car before, but the condition he was in made him uneasy. 'I can't do this!' He thought. 'I can barely move my arms and legs, and I keep falling asleep! How the heck am I going to drive a car like this?' Harry took a second to rethink what he was doing, before reassuring himself. 'I have to do this! There's no way out of it! Anyway there shouldn't be many cars on the road at this time.'

Harry pushed the garage door opener, and turned the car on, not caring anymore if the Dursleys would hear or not. For by the time they figured out what was going on, he would be gone and would be on the road to freedom.


	5. No where to go

Hope everyone had a good holiday!

Sorry, it's been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!

But here it is!

Sorry it's kind of short too.

Sorry sorry sorry!

Chapter 5!

The lights of the headlights flashed on, flooding the inside of the garage with light, as the humming motor of the car echoed off the walls. Harry put the car in reverse and began to back slowly out of the garage. He slowly steered his way off the end of the driveway, and onto the deserted street.

Harry slowly drove his way up Private Drive, trying his best to go as straight as he could. The street was dark and empty, with only the street lights shimmering in the dark. There were no lights on in the windows of any of the houses and everyone seemed to be fast asleep. No one was out on the roads so Harry took his time, trying his best to stay awake and to concentrate.

Harry had no idea where he would drive to. He had no money, no clothes, and he wasn't in any good shape either, as he was covered, still, in dry blood and bruises. He didn't know where Hermione lived… or Ron. But then again, he didn't really even want to go to either of there houses, or anybody from the wizarding world for that matter. What would they say if they saw him like this? Harry didn't want them to see him beaten to death. He didn't want them to know. He'd kept this from them for so long…he couldn't tell them now. It would be humiliating. Grimmauld Place was also, therefore, out of the question. Everybody would freak out.

Harry drove on, still not knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he was going to get as far away from the Dursleys house as possible. 'I could just find a bush to sleep in or something,' thought Harry, 'like a Hobo.' But this thought made Harry uneasy too. 'Voldemort.' Thought Harry. 'Voldemort could find me. Even now, he could get me. I'm so weak. It would be so easy to—'This was Harry's biggest fear at the moment. Harry had finally been able to escape the wrath of the Dursleys, but what if Voldemort DID find him. Even now, in this car, he could find Harry so vulnerable, and as easy to kill and to torture as ever. 'Just try not to think about that.' Harry told himself.

As Harry drove further and was began to feel more comfortable at the wheel. He still went extra slow but was now more relaxed. 'I guess ANYWHERE is better than the Dursleys.' He thought.

----

Harry had been driving for about two hours and was now on a twisted, dark road in the woods and he had no idea where he was or, still, where he was going. It had been a very quiet drive. The silence and the darkness of the night were starting to get to Harry and his eyes became very heavy and made them hard to keep open. He was very exhausted and the the soft humming of the car motor beneath him zoned out all his thoughts now, and put his mind in peace.

A couple of times Harry had caught himself, drifting off, but then he jerked himself back awake. He knew he should pull over and just take a nap in his car but there was no where to pull over. 'As soon as I get out of these woods, I will find a place to stop. There is no one on the road anyway. I'll be okay.'

The woods seemed to be never ending. And the road began to twist more than ever. Harry began to drift off once again, and before he ever knew what was happening, he heard a loud SMASH and felt the car jerk forward with a crunch! The next thing Harry knew, he was flying straight through the front windshield, through the night air, and landing with a Smack on the cold hard pavement.

Harry had fallen asleep and slammed straight into a hug oak tree which had been just off the side of the road. Harry lay on the road in unconsciousness next to the ruins of his Aunt Petunia's car. The road was sprinkled with lost car parts yet deserted with cars. Nobody was around to find him. He was all alone.

---

Harry woke up to the sounds of sirens, radios and voices all around him. What had happened? Where was he? Harry forced his eyes open so he could find out but was blinded by a bright white light. So bright it made it hard to see the things surrounding him. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, Harry could see he was lying in a very small room with medical equipment and computers stacked up the walls. People were packed in with him in the small room. Harry felt the ground moving below him which made him realize where he must be. 'I must be in an ambulance.' He thought. 'Those must be doctors.' He knew he must be on his way to the Hospital; he could be saved there!

Harry relaxed knowing that he was in fairly good hands… even if they were muggles.


	6. Questions

Hey!

Chapter 6

Harry found himself in a white-walled hospital room when he woke up. The room was very bland, and the walls surrounding him were bare white. There was a TV mounted on the wall in the upper corner of the room, which was turned off. There was no furniture except a plain chair and desk, over towards the door.

Harry was lying on a comfortable white bed with soft, white cotton sheets. The room was very quiet and still; no one else was in it. Harry was all alone. He indeed felt very alone…and lost. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Was the Order out looking for him? Surely, they knew by now that he was gone? How the heck would they find him here? In the muggle world! And where was 'here' anyway? A hospital…yes… but what hospital? In what town? Harry had no idea of exactly where he was and felt absolutely lost.

Harry was wrapped in many bandages and wrappings but figured it was ok to get up. Harry tried to sit up in his bed, but cried out in pain and then slowly laid back down. His body was soo tight and broken, he could barely move. Sitting up had been a bad idea, because it seemed to awaken the pain in his body. Harry could do nothing but lay there on the bed with waves of pain shooting through his limbs and head, waiting for something to happen.

About 15 minutes later, Harry heard the door to his room creek open and then shut again. Harry slowly turned his head to see a small woman who was probably in her 30's, who had entered the room. She wore an aqua uniform and had a brown clipboard in her hands. The nurse.

"Good to see your finally up!" she said in a cheerful voice. "You've been out for 4 days! Do you remember what happened?" She looked at Harry, clearly waiting for him to say something. But he said nothing.

So she spoke again. "You were in a car wreck! Hit a tree, and out in the middle of the woods! Your test says you weren't drunk so I might assume that you were speeding? Not good!"

Harry was already beginning not to like this nurse.

"I bet your parents are in a right state! They don't know where you are! I'm sure they are worried sick about you! Obviously we didn't know who they were so we couldn't contact them; but now your up and we can call and tell them that your here."

The room was silent once more 'What the heck is this lady talking about?' thought Harry. Again Harry said nothing.

"Or maybe," the woman started again, her voice was quieter than before, "maybe there is someone _else_ you want to call…besides your _parents_?"

Harry thought for a minute before finally speaking to the woman and asked "What do you mean by that?" Giving her a puzzling look.

The nurse stared hard at him "Ohhhhhh" she said "Ohhh, well….I suppose we'll talk about it _later_. Right now I'm just going to have to ask you some questions about yourself, if you are feeling up to it."

Even though he was still fairly confused, Harry sighed and answered "Ok"

The nurse walked over to the desk and grabbed the rolley chair from it and wheeled it over to Harry's bedside. She took a seat with her clip board on her lap and and a pen in her hand ready to write. Harry was strongly reminded of Rita Skeeter. "We need to ask you these questions to know who you are." She said." We really don't know anything about you or your medical history."

"Ok" answered Harry.

"Great!" she said. "Ok, what's your full name?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was smart to give out his real name. He decided 'what the heck' and told her the truth. "Harry James Potter" he said.

"Ok, and you are how old?"

"Sixteen"

"Who are your parents?"

"Um…well…" Harry didn't know what to say. "My parents are dead, so I don't know if you still want their names?"

The nurse stared. "Oh! I'm so sorry" she said. "I had no idea! Noo not at all! Just give me your guardians' names then."

"Um, ok…Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley"

"Ok, ok…" said the nurse, scribbling down the names on the clipboard.

She continued to ask Harry more questions about himself, and he did his best to answer as truthfully as possible without giving up any information revealing the wizarding world or too much about himself. About 20 minutes later, she was done.

She asked Harry if he needed anything. And she checked over his body to make sure everything was healing okay. "Those are some nasty gashes you have there!" she said to him, giving him a sympathetic look as she rolled her chair towards the door. Harry said nothing. She got up, and told him she would be back soon. "If you need anything," she said, "just push that red button, right there and someone will come." She pointed to a small button to the left of his bed. She smiled at him. "See ya!"

The door shut tight, leaving Harry once again alone in the bare room. He found himself more relaxed and comforted knowing that he was actually going to get better, here at this muggle hospital. But Harry's mind still drifted to his friends and what they might be doing, and if they knew he was gone.

'I hope they aren't worrying too much' thought Harry.

Harry relaxed, not moving, and just staring up at the white plaster ceiling because of the soreness in his body. There was nothing for him to do but lay and wait and ponder over the thoughts in his mind.

Before long, the nurse was back at his door, her clipboard still at hand. However, this time she was not alone. With her she brought a tall scruffy looking man, with dark messy hair and a five o clock shadow. He was in a nice yellow polo shirt and khaki's. Harry figured that this was the Dr. He wore a name tag on his chest, but it was too far away for Harry to read it.

"Hello again Harry!" said the nurse. "You still doing all right?" She had a fake sort of smile on her face. "There's someone here to see you …he's going to help you. Is that alright?"

Harry stared at the man standing beside the nurse. 'Help me?' Harry wondered to himself. "…Okay?" said Harry who was still confused.

"Great! I'll just leave you two, to it then!" With that, the nurse turned and left once again, leaving Harry in silence with the man in the yellow shirt.

………………………..

……………………….

…………………….

I don't really like making up my own characters but there was really no way around it...so don't get used to them;) hahahhaha


	7. The Man In The Yellow Shirt

I havnt added on to this in like a year so now I am randomly picking it back up again for a bit. For now it might be kind of boring but I promise it will get better in the next couple of chapters.

The man in the yellow shirt gave Harry another smile and motioned toward the chair at the desk. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and just starred as the man sat down in the wheely chair and wheeled over to his bedside. Now they were both face to face and Harry could clearly read the name tag pinned on his right fron pocket. It said 'Dan'.

"So Harry, how are you doing today? My name is Dan and I just need to ask you a few questions. I'm not a doctor, so don't worry, I'm just here for you. You can be honest with me, Harry."

'What the hell!' Harry thought. 'They think I'm a nut case…they think I'm some sad crazy emo kid just because they found out that I'm abused…I know it. I bet this is some sort of phsychiatrist.'

"Okay Harry, I'm just going to dive right in. You ready?" He waited for Harry to answer.

"Sure"

'Dan' shifted in his seat a bit and glanced around the room before asking

"Now Harry, why were you out driving your car so late at night? Were you going anywhere in particular?"

Harry didn't know how to reply. "Uhhh I just felt like taking a drive".

"MmmHmm" said Dan knodding his head. "Ok then. What caused you to crash your car? You wernt drunk. Were you not paying attention? Tired? Was there a deer?"

"Oh, I think I just fell asleep."

"Ok, Ok. Now..." The mans face softened and gave Harry a more sympethic look, "On a different note, I need to ask you about your injuries."

'Here it comes,' thought Harry, 'This is why he is here!'

"Ok" said Harry

Dan starred at Harry for a moment, "Actually, I'm just going to come right out and say it but before I do, is there anything you want to tell me?"

'Hell no!' thought Harry.

"…no sir!" Harry said.

"Harry, from your crash you received several very serious injuries. Your entire body is covered head to foot with cuts and gashes…when they had you in the ambulance they thought you must have had a horrible crash. But then, after the doctors took a closer look they realized that the majority of your injuries were days…maybe even wees old. Now Harry, I'm asking you…how can you expalin that?"

Harry listened closely to what he was hearing. The bells of truth were ringing in his ears. Those sly muggles had figured it out…of course! Harry didn't know what he was supposed to say to this accusation. It's not like he was going to get down on his knees and confess everything to this man he did not even know. Harry knew that Dan was just doing his job in trying to help him, and maybe Dan did really care? But that did not bring Harry any closer into telling him anything about what really happened to him back at the Dursleys.

"I don't know" Harry finally said. He starred at the man hard in the eyes. Then said again, "I don't know how that happened."

Dan waited a minute as if waiting to see if Harry would change his mind. The room was very silent.

"Did somebody do that to you?" The man almost wispered. "You can tell me Harry, if somebody hurt you…" He waited.

"No"

Silence Again.

All Dan could say to this was was, "I see. Well, Harry if that's the way you are going to be then, ok. For now that is ok." He almost seemed to be getting a little angry! "But Harry… there is no doubt in my mind that a person did that to you, a person gave you those injuries! And if you are too proud to admit that right now it is perfectly normal but the evidence of the matter is all over you. You have welts on you back! I have never in my life heard of a car crash giving anybody welts, nevertheless welts that were days old. Someday used a belt on you Harry and you need to let somebody know about it! You need to let it all out or it will eat you alive! I can help you Harry, we all want to help you! Now are you going to sit there and lie about what is obvious or are you going to tell me how you got those injuries."

Harry turned away from him. He didn't want to look at the man anymore.

"Harry?"

He didn't say anything to him at all.

"You know it would be a lot easier for yourself if you just came came clean. Everything would be better!"

Still Harry said nothing and continued to stare at the bare white wall his back to the man. He knew he was making the man angry but he did not care.

He heard Dan's footsteps walk over to the door but he stopped before he opened it and said quickly, "It's hospital policy that anyone found abused, is required to attend therepy sessions for a month. The sessions are here at the hospital and you will be required to attend whether or not you believe you should be there. I'm hoping you'll come around sooner or later. I'm sorry if I have given you a bad impression but I wil talk to you again tomorrow. So until then, good-bye Harry."

The door creaked open and then clicked shut and Harry was left in silence. His brain buzzed in frustration. 'I have to go to therepy sessions?' Harry knew he was going to have to come clean. As much as he would hate to give into 'Dan', he knew it had to be done.

I don't know how long it will be


	8. TaDa!

Here it is!

Chapter 8

The next morning Harry woke up, still as stiff as a board, to the sound of the annoying nurse from the day before coming into the room. The shrill sound of her voice penetrated the silence… "I think it's about time you wake up, dear." She said. Harry sat up in bed, but winced in pain as he did. The nurse, seeing the expression on his face said, "Ohhhhh now let me come help you. Just give me one second!" She skidded her way over to the smoky gray medicine cabinet which was to the left of his bed, and pulled out a rather large container of pills. She dumped 2 out in her hand, and fetched a cup of water and brought it over for Harry to take.

"Thanks" he said, as he swallowed hard, feeling the pills go all the way down his throat.

The nurse smiled down upon him. She was a very nice lady but it did rather irritate Harry that she talked him as though he were 3. "You doing all right, honey?" she asked. "You need anything else?"

"Oh I'm fine, really, thanks"

"Ok then" she said still standing by his bed. For a moment she just stood there smiling but before long her face gradually fell and became more of a concerned look. She glanced around the room nervously and then looked back at him and asked, "So how were things with Dan yesterday?"

'I know that guy told her everything, she is just playing dumb.'

"Oh right," Harry said, "It went ok, why?"

Once again the nurse looked rather uncomfortable. "Well," she said, "He told me some things…he said he didn't think you were being entirely truthful with him."

She waited.

Harry knew he was going to have to tell her… heck, he'd rather tell her than 'Dan'. He took a deep breath, "He asked me if anyone abused me and I told him'no'."

"I see," she said… "And were being truthful?"

Harry tore his eyes away from her and stared at the wall beside him "No…I wasn't." He said softly. The room was quieter than ever. After a few moments the nurse walked over and sat down on the edge of his squeaky little mattress. "It's okay; you're in good hands here." She promised. "And Dan can really help you with this type of thing"

Harry's head jerked back up.

"Dan?" he asked incredulously "Dan?!?" He was getting angry. "No,…I'll get help, I'll get better, I'll go to those little therapy sessions that he was talking about about, but I don't want to tell 'Dan' anything about what happened!"

"Why not? He's actually very good."

Harry thought to himself…'Why not?...He didn't even know, why not! That man just rubbed him the wrong way.' Harry calmed down a bit before asking her… "Please?"

"I will try to make some arrangements" she said. Harry couldn't tell whether she was being truthful or just telling this to make him calm down. She got up from the bed and strolled over to the door. "It's a good thing you told us though, now you can truly start your recovery. Now, you know I'm going to have to talk to some people about this but everything will be alright, Oh Yes and that's right… you will have to attend therapy; it is after all, the policy. But you won't have to go until you're all _physically_ healed. Now you just rest some more, dear. Try and clear your mind some and just give me a call if you need anything." She turned and she was gone.

Harry was alone in his room for several hours. He had watched TV, slept a little, and just sat there in silence thinking everything over. It must have been late afternoon around four o 'clock when there was a wrap on the door. Once again it was none other than the nurse. Harry was just expecting her to ask him the usual questions about how he was feeling and if he was hungry, etc; but instead she cracked the door open about a foot and stuck her head in and said "Wake up! You've got visitor!" She seemed really happy about it… 'Oh great!' Harry thought 'Another psychiatrist! Just what I need!' Harry waited lying motionless in his bed.

The door swung open, and revealed that last person Harry was expecting…

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just kidding!!!!!!!

In walked through the door, looking more out of place than ever was Dumbledore! _Albus Dumbledore!_ He was wearing long green corduroy pants, a dark blue sweatshirt, and coffee brown shoes. He still had on his half moon spectacles, his rather long white beard, and his crooked nose seemed almost more crooked than ever. Even with his muggle attire he stood out like a sore thumb.

Dumbledore took a couple large strides into the room and stopped when he saw Harry lying there. He had a sad look on his face but still managed to give Harry a small smile as he looked down at the shattered boy.

The nurse jumped out from behind Dumbledore. "Ta-Da!" She shouted smiling big at Harry. She was back to her annoying voice again. "Isn't it great Harry!?! Look who came to visit you! It's your grandpa!!!"

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. "Errrr yea!" he said "Thanks!"

The nurse looked between the Harry and Dumbledore, "Now Harry," she said, "If you want I can stay and supervise unless you're comfortable with me leaving you two alone…"

"It's okay. I can manage"

"Ok then!" she said smiling and turned and skipped out of the room.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore. His smile had disappeared off his face. He looked more concerned than ever and the wrinkles on his face seemed to stand out even more too. Harry on the other hand was relieved to see a friendly face from the wizarding world and knew he wasn't lost anymore.

Ummm don't know if I can update again till the weekend.


	9. So What Now?

Dumbledore stared down at Harry and then took a seat next to his bed. The two wizards continued to stare at each other in silence until Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry"?

Harry looked away from Dumbledore's eyes and felt a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. 'So he knows', Harry thought. But what was he supposed to say back to him? Because he was embarrassed to almost be killed by a muggle? Because there was a part of Harry that felt as though he deserved to get beat? Because he had told Dumbledore multiple times that he didn't want to live with the Dursleys and Dumbledore had always insisted that that was the safest place for him to be?

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked again.

Feeling shameful Harry merely replied, "I don't know". He could no longer look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"As long as I can remember", replied Harry.

Dumbledore took a deep a deep breath. He seemed to be speechless. He took a glance up and down Harry's broken body laying crippled in the hospital bed and then covered his face in his hands for a minute. Dumbledore looked sad and defeated and Harry had never seen him like this before – he was usually so put together.

A moment passed and Dumbledore took his hands away. "Harry, I owe you an apology. I was so focused on protecting you from Voldemort that I accidentally turned a blind eye on your well-being and your requests to leave the Dursleys. I knew that your aunt and uncle weren't crazy about you, but I never believed that they would ever resort to anything like this. I am truly sorry Harry".

More silence filled the room.

"So what now?" Harry finally asked.

"My original plan was to take you to Hogwarts and have Madame Pomfry fix you up", said Dumbledore, "But now that I've seen the extent of your injuries, I think it might be best if I took you to St. Mungo's".

Panic swept through Harry. "St. Mungo's!? Please, no! I don't want people to find out about this!" He imagined the news leaking as soon as he arrived. His story would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet by tomorrow.

Dumbledore gave a grim smile and said, "We will ensure your privacy as much as possible, Harry, but unfortunately that's where you need to go".

Harry nodded grudgingly. "And the others – Ron, Hermione, the Order – do they know?"

"They know that you ran away, that you are now in a muggle hospital, and that I came to get you. It wasn't until my arrival here at the hospital that I found out what happened to you", said Dumbledore. "They were all very worried when you went missing and are probably anxiously waiting for you to return. Harry, they will want to know what happened".

Harry couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. So this was really happening? Everyone would soon know what he had been hiding all of these years. Everyone would soon hear about how pathetic he was.

Dumbledore stared sadly at him as he stood up from the bedside. "It's time we get you out of here".

He reached his hand out to Harry. Looking up at the hand, Harry pulled a frail bruised arm out from under the white bedsheets and reached back. The moment he grasped Dumbledore' hand, he felt himself spinning and flying out of control through space, as they disapparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.


End file.
